Many Meetings
by Reykjavik
Summary: Dumbledore's daughter has her first meeting with McGonagall's adopted daughter. Set in the 1960's. This is the beginning of a lengthy series. Warning: Do not read if you hate original characters.
1. Chapter 1

When Drusilla Met Kari

Snow was falling heavily outside of Dru's window when she awoke. She loved snow, it was so light and fluffy. She walked out of her room and into her father's office. Dumbledore was grading papers at his desk, still in his night shirt and cap.

"Good morning, Papa," Dru said, quietly pulling herself into his lap. He looked over his half-moon spectacles at his 6-year-old daughter.

"Good morning, Drusilla. I have something special planned for you today." Dumbledore replied, tucking his papers neatly into a folder.

"Really?" She asked excitedly, "Is it a present?"

"Well, it is actually a she, and no, she is not a present."

"She? Daddy, did you buy me a Puffskein? Is it cute and pink and fluffy and nice and…" Dumbledore put up a hand to stop her from speaking.

"She happens to be a human, Drusilla. I've found a playmate for you today. She may stay for a while, depending oh how things work out."

Dru looked at her father warily, "What's her name?"

"Kari Lightstar."

Dru glanced at her father once more before sliding off his lap. "I don't want a playmate, and her name sounds stupid."

"Drusilla, it is high time that you find someone to talk to besides your mother and your snake. It will be good for you. And I'm sure she will find yours quite as silly as her own, if not more." Dumbledore replied impatiently.

"That's not my fault! You named me! And what's wrong with Mab? And I talk to Hagrid!" Dru rambled.

"Yes, well, the point is that you do not speak with other wizards or witches your age. And whether you like it or not, you will spend at least today with her."

"But Daddy, why is she even coming? Doesn't she have her own friends?" Dru pouted.

"No, she doesn't. She is an orphan and you will not tease her." Dumbledore said firmly. "It's time for breakfast. Let's go down to the Great Hall." He grabbed his daughter's hand and led her downstairs.

"I talk to Lucius, too." She mumbled.

"And perhaps that is part of the reason I want you to speak with someone your own age." Dumbledore mumbled back. Dru said nothing, but glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"When do I have to meet her? I had plans with Lucius, he was going to teach me how to brew a love potion!" Dru said happily, skipping toward the Great Hall. Dumbledore shook his head, planning to tell Slughorn to keep a close watch on the Malfoy boy.

"No love potions. They're illegal." Dumbledore replied, helping his daughter into her chair. He sat down in his own before continuing, "Minerva said she would bring Kari here around nine- thirty."

"But that's only half an hour! That means I have to hurry through breakfast, run back up to my room to change, and tell Lucius to wait for me!" Dru whined. Dumbledore winced at her shrill tones.

"Drusilla, Kari will be eating with us, so there is no need to rush. You do not need to change, as Kari will not be impressed with fancy robes. And that Malfoy boy is five years your senior! I do not trust his motives with someone as young as yourself." He replied with a tone of finality.

"You just don't like Slytherins! You're pre… prejuice!" She stuttered. Dumbledore tried desperately to suppress a chuckle, and replied, "Drusilla, it's not because he is a Slytherin. I do not trust his intentions, since eleven-year-old boys should have higher priorities than teaching a six-year-old how to brew a love potion, even if it happens to be innocent."

"You still don't like Slytherins. You even said you wanted me to be in Gryffindor. Gryffindors are losers."

"And that, my dear, is why I mistrust Mr. Malfoy. Your mind is young, and highly vulnerable to outside influences. Now do not try to tell me you came to that conclusion all by yourself. Did you know that I was once a Gryffindor?" Dumbledore replied impatiently, not looking at his daughter but at the doors of the Great Hall, waiting for their guest.

Dru looked at her father wide-eyed. She hadn't known her father was a Gryffindor, but her eyes narrowed once more, a smirk appearing on her face. "I guess calling that girl mudblood-" Dumbledore glared at her, and she instantly shut her mouth. She knew her father was a pushover, but she wasn't stupid.

"Drusilla, I ask you please to not use that word in my presence ever again… or in anyone else's presence, for that matter. If I hear it again, you will regret it." She believed him. Instead of getting her father even angrier at her remarks, she decided to poke at his hat with her finger as he pleasantly ignored her until 9:30.

"I think you'll like it here," McGonagall said as she escorted young Kari up the path to the entrance hall. "There's only one girl your age but you should get along." Kari nodded. "Are you nervous?" She nodded once more. "Don't worry. Here, let me look at you before we go in."

McGonagall turned the youngster to face her. Her appearance was impeccably sweet, "You look very pretty." Kari smiled at her, and replied, "You look very pretty too, Minerva." McGonagall couldn't help but feel flattered. Kari didn't talk much, but she seemed intelligent and kind.

McGonagall stood up straight and held out her hand for Kari to take. She pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and led Kari up to the Head Table. She assisted the little girl into one of the huge chairs before taking her seat on Dumbledore's right.

"Good morning, Minerva. And Kari." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Good morning." They both replied. Beside Dumbledore, Dru had begun to bang her spoon gently against her plate. Her father glared at her. "I'm hungry and have places to go. Peoples to see."

"Peoples to see?" Minerva inquired.

"Well, I'm not telling you! You don't go on dates. You wouldn't understand." Dru replied haughtily. Kari looked incredulous. McGonagall bent down to Dumbledore's ear and said, teasing, "Isn't she a bit young for dating?"

"Minerva, you should remember that I told my wife our daughter wouldn't be allowed to date until she's thirty-five." Dumbledore replied, smiling.

"Ah," She smirked. The food had appeared on the table. "Who is she supposed to meet, then?"

"Lucius Malfoy. But lucky enough for us, Kari has postponed their little get-together." Dumbledore replied smugly, picking up his fork. Dru sneered. Kari looked nervous and said, "Mi…Minerva? Am I supposed to eat now?"

"Well of course, dear! What did you expect to do at breakfast?" McGonagall asked, startled.

"At the orphanage, we had to wait until the older kids ate first, and we got whatever they didn't want." Kari replied nervously. Dru snorted into her pumpkin juice.

"Kari, you are free to eat as much as you want, whenever you want here. The house elves are quite adept at cooking meals for everyone." Dumbledore said, picking up kippers with his fork.

Kari grinned at the much older wizard and began piling food on her plate. She glanced over at Dru, who was stabbing her fork into her fried eggs. "Minerva, what are we going to do today?" McGonagall waited until she had chewed her food, and replied, "I thought Drusilla here could give you a tour of the castle and the grounds."

"But I told you, I have plans today!" Drusilla whined, "Why don't you give her a tour?"

"Excuse us, Minerva." Dumbledore said picking Dru up out of her chair and carrying her to the antechamber off the Great Hall.

Minerva sighed. She hoped Dru would have enjoyed having someone around her age to play with. She hoped Kari would still stay, despite how obnoxious Dru was being. Kari sighed and said, "I don't think she likes me very much." But, seeing McGonagall's sad face, added, "But I would still like a tour of the castle… it seems lovely."

Minerva smiled, "Well in that case, we had better hurry. There's a lot to see." They had finished their breakfast by the time Dumbledore returned, without his daughter, and said, "She'll join you in a minute.She's going to tell Lucius that she will be unable to meet with him today."

"Professor Dumbledore," Kari said timidly, "She doesn't need to be my friend if she doesn't want to. I'm used to it."

"No, no, Kari. It's not that she doesn't want to be your friend. It's just that she doesn't know how to socialize. She makes friends with older people because they talk to her more. I'm sure she'll warm up to you in time. She is just struggling with a rather long phase of… bratiness." Dumbledore said, placing a hand on Kari's small shoulder.

"Alright, I'll try to help," Kari said, "I'm ready, Minerva." Just then, Dru ran back into the Great Hall, glaring at Kari.

"I'll take you around the castle, but if you ask too many questions, I'll put you in a forbidden corridor, and you'll never come back out!" Dru said to her smugly.

Kari nodded. "I won't."

"Good," Dru said, leading Kari into the entrance hall, "This is the entrance hall."

"I know that."

"Do you want to give the tour?" Dru snapped.

"No, I was just saying that I knew that the entrance hall is called the entrance hall," Kari replied calmly. But seeing Dru's look of intense dislike, she added, "I wouldn't mind if you give me a quick tour, so you can go on your date."

"Really?"

"Really. I won't even tell your father, or Minerva."

Dru grinned and grabbed Kari's hand, "Let's go down to the dungeons then!"

"Wait, I'm coming with you on your date?" Kari asked reproachfully.

"Sure! You can help me by keeping a lookout on the door! And I won't be too long, Lucius said he doesn't have too much time in the potions classroom, so it'll only be a few minutes!" Dru replied, sounding excited as she dragged Kari down the stairs.

She pushed open the door. A small, blonde-haired boy sat behind a cauldron. He turned around, "I though you couldn't come."

"Well I couldn't, but now I have a partner in crime," She pointed at Kari, "This is my friend, Kari, Aunt Minnie really wants to adopt her." Kari turned at her quickly.

"How do you know that?" Kari asked urgently. Dru ignored her inquiry.

"So she's from the orphanage?" Lucius enquired, then leaned down to Dru's ear and continued, "Do you know if she's pureblood?"

"Nope. And Papa told me not to ask, either. What are we brewing today?"

"A shrinking solution." Lucius replied as Dru stood up on the chair next to him to peer into the cauldron.

"What for?" She asked.

"No reason. I've got free time. Hand me that vial of daisy roots from the store room, will you?" Lucius replied, pointing behind him while stirring the potion.

"Sure!" Dru said enthusiastically, skipping to the store room.

"So… Kari, is it? Do you remember your parents?" Lucius directed to Kari, looking at her sharply.

"Yes… they weren't muggles, if that's what you mean." Kari replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you a pureblood then? Father told me not to talk to anyone who isn't pureblooded."

"I think so." Kari answered, half wishing that she weren't so she wouldn't have to talk to the tall, scary boy. Lucius smirked.

"Lucius, I can't reach it!" Dru shouted from the store room. He sighed and said, "I'll be right there. What was your name again?"

"Kari."

"Come here, Kari." She looked at the boy, and hesistently stepped forward. He placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up toward him so he could get a better look at her face. He was gentle, but she felt that he could not be trusted; besides, he smelled like frog eggs and dragon dung. She convinced herself that it wasn't just the room. She stared hard into his gray eyes, refusing to look away, as he gazed into her green ones and said, "You're really quite pretty. Tell Drusilla to bring you down here more often." He released her chin when a loud crash came from the store room. Dru entered the main room drenched in some sort of gooey pink liquid.

"Nevermind, Lucius, I got it all by my… what are you two doing?" She yelled, looking back and forth between them.

"Nothing, Drusilla," Lucius replied. He seemed to be happy with his situation; two pretty little girls alone with him in the potion room. He meant no harm, but understood that when he got older, he would appreciate the situation even more. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You need to find some patience."

"Well if you had come when I asked, we would have the daisy roots and I wouldn't be covered in pink goo!" She grumbled, setting the daisy roots on the desk.

"Come here, I'll clean you up." Lucius took a small towel from his bag and wiped the pink goo off of her nose as Dru giggled in a 6-year-old-seductress sort of way. Kari looked around the room curiously and read a few of the labels surrounding the various vials on the shelves.

"You should probably go, so your father doesn't come looking for you to get me in trouble somehow." Lucius muttered, finally getting all remains of the pink stuff off of Dru's shoes.

"But I want to stay here with you." Dru said quietly, looking slightly ashamed.

"Drusilla, I can't babysit little girls all day long." Lucius replied impatiently. When he noticed that Dru was on the verge of tears, he added, "You two can come and visit me another day, after Christmas, and maybe I'll get you a present." When Dru smiled brightly, he picked up his cauldron and potion ingredients and stalked away to the Slytherin common room, leaving the two girls standing quietly in the potions classroom. Dru sighed, dreamily.

"Let's go to the first floor. That's where I sleep. Papa's classroom is also there." They walked in silence until they got to Dru's room She turned around to face Kari, "I have to ask you something first," Kari nodded, "Are you afraid of snakes?"

"Well, no, I don't think so… but I've only seen them in books. Why do you ask?" Kari asked skeptically. Dru didn't reply, but smiled as she opened the door to her room. It was a small room, clearly built for one of her size. The walls were painted a deep purple and glowing stars hung from the ceiling, providing the only light since the only window was covered in thick black velvet. As Kari took in her surroundings, she noticed a huge snake sleeping on a small bed in the corner. Kari's eyes bulged, but she said nothing.

"This is my best friend Mab!" Dru said happily as she strode toward the snake.

"You have a snake as a friend?" Kari asked. "That can't be much fun!"

"Of course it is!" Dru argued, "Mab knows just about everything! Even physics!"

Kari eyed her warily and folded her arms. "You can talk to snakes? And what's physics?"

"Well, Mummy says it runs in the family. Talking to snakes, I mean. I don't really know what physics is."

"Well, that's very interesting." Kari said sarcastically. She walked around the room and noticed a small, framed photograph of Lucius next to the bed. The picture Lucius was striding around in the frame, preening himself. "So you really like him, then?" Kari asked, pointing to it.

"Oh yes! When I become a student at Hogwarts, I plan on making him my boyfriend!" Dru replied happily. "Well, come on, then, we haven't got all day." They walked out of the room together, Dru shutting the door behind her so the snake wouldn't follow them. "That's my Papa's office and bedroom." Dru said, pointing to the next door. She then led Kari up to the second floor, warning her of the trick steps in the staircase.

"This is the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor. There's nothing really exciting here. Oh, I almost forgot! Do you see that bathroom over there? There's a ghost called Myrtle who lives in there. That's why no one uses it. Papa says she was murdered when the Chamber of Secrets was open."

"What's the Chamber of Secrets?" Kari asked as they walked up the stairs to the third floor.

"Oh, it's just where this really dangerous monster lives, underneath the castle. But don't worry, only the Heir of Slytherin can open it." Dru replied, helping Kari over another trick step.

"Is the Heir of Slytherin still alive?"

"I think so, but he isn't here." Dru said.

Dru managed to finish the tour of Hogwarts in record timing. It was late afternoon when she dragged an exhausted Kari down to Hagrid's hut on the grounds. "Hello, Hagrid!"

"Hey, there, Drusilla. Oh, I see yeh've made a new friend! What's your name, girl?" The giant of a boy asked Kari.

"My name's Kari, it's nice to meet you." She replied calmly, not abashed at Hagrid's immense size. "Drusilla was just giving me a tour of the castle." Hagrid attempted to shake her hand, but it was so small compared to his that he shook her arm instead.

"Well, we have to go now, see you later, Hagrid!" Dru said, grabbing Kari's hand and running back up to the grounds. She turned to Kari once they caught their breath on the front steps and asked, "Weren't you scared of him?"

"No, he seemed really nice." Kari said between rushed breaths.

"Well, I guess you're not prejuice then, are you?"

"What's that?"

"I think it means that you judge something before you know it, like grape juice that doesn't look like grape juice." Dru replied haughtily.

Dumbledore and McGonagall met them in the entrance hall. After asking how the day went, Dumbledore took Dru to the North Tower so they could fix a telescope together, and McGonagall took Kari into her office to talk to her in depth about the day. Although the two girls were split up for a few hours, they spent the rest of the vacation together. Kari tagged along with Dru on her adventures and made sure she didn't get hurt. They developed a bond that would never be broken, even through many hardships and disagreements that would occur in the future. McGonagall happily consented to adopt the cute little redhead, and never regretted her decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun shone through the heavy curtains and awoke Kari with a start. She looked around the room, noticing that the room was only slightly brighter. She hadn't slept well since she had arrived at the Dumbledore residence a week before, on July 11th. She had a choice between a stone room with no windows, or the one she was currently occupying; it was far too bright, with glowing white walls and a purple shag carpet with matching curtains.

She wondered why the Dumbledores had such a room, but then she remembered how eccentric Albus could be when it came to home décor. Kari stretched, then put on fuzzy slippers and a silk robe- a gift from Minerva. She opened the door, which had a rather odd fluffy purple doorknob that giggled when someone turned it. The hall was vast, as though it were never-ending. Kari managed to find the stairs leading down into the kitchen, following the smell of burnt bacon.

Dumbledore was sitting at the table reading a Muggle newspaper while sipping tea. His wife Julia was busy cooking breakfast.

Kari had first met Julia during the summer of her adoption. She knew at once that she was Drusilla's mother, due to the unbelievable resemblance in their attitudes. Julia was beautiful, clever, and shrewd, and, although Kari didn't really know what it meant at the time, was as Slytherin as they come. Kari had learned not long afterward that Julia was one of the last of Salazar Slytherin's line.

However, Julia seemed to be in a decent mood on that particular morning. She was humming some indistinct tune quietly. Kari wished she could say that Drusilla was in a good mood as well, but wishes are not always granted.

Drusilla stomped down the stairs five minutes after Kari and sat down next to Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Drusilla." Dumbledore said to his daughter.

"What's so good about it?" she mumbled in reply, laying her head on the table.

Kari laughed softly and said, "Happy birthday, idiot."

Drusilla looked at her, dumbfounded. "Oh yeah! Wow, that's good. I had a vision in a dream that this day would be terrible, but I guess my vision was wrong! So, what did you get me?" She said excitedly.

"Well your Hogwarts letter came with the morning owl, first of all. And here's your gift." Kari replied, pushing a thick envelope and a bright green package toward Drusilla.

Dru grabbed the gift and ripped the paper off within a few seconds. It was amazing how similar to a five-year-old she was. "Um… thanks?" Dru said, unsure of what to make of the gift. It looked like a sleeve of a sweater.

"It's for Mab. I thought she might get cold at Hogwarts. Yes, yes, I know she's cold-blooded, but that doesn't mean she hasn't got feelings!" Kari said, seeing Drusilla's look of utter confusion.

"Oh that's so thoughtful of you!" Dru cried with glee, hugging Kari.

"And I made it myself." Kari added, patting Dru on the back. Dumbledore chuckled, folded his newspaper, and got up to assist his wife. As they all amused themselves with setting the table and cooking, McGonagall walked through the kitchen door looking disheveled.

"Hi Aunt Minnie! Did you sleep good?" Dru asked, helping herself to the bacon her father had placed on the table.

"It's well, not good, Drusilla. And no, as a matter of fact, I did not sleep well at all. Your father has been neglecting the garden gnomes, and they were making such a racket that I had to go out at the break of dawn and take care of them." McGonagall replied hoarsely, sitting down and grabbing a cup of tea.

"I just haven't the heart to destroy their happiness," Dumbledore replied smugly.

"I wish you would," Julia said, sitting down, "they're ruining my herb garden."

"Can we go to Diagon Alley today?" Dru asked, through a mouthful of toast.

"Well, I thought we would go a few days before school, but I suppose we could go for your birthday. What's on your list?" Julia replied, serving her daughter eggs. Kari chuckled as Dru choked on her orange juice.

"Books, and a cauldron, and scales, and whatever else I feel like," Dru said, hoping no one would object.

"You will not be getting whatever you feel like. We will get what you need, and one extra thing for your birthday. And no complaining!" her mother scolded. Dru whined, but said no more.

"We should leave soon, before the crowds arrive" Dumbledore said, cleaning the dirty plates with a swish of his wand. Kari, her mother, and Drusilla left the table to get dressed.

"I'm worried about her, Julia," Dumbledore stated. His wife put away the dishes and asked, "Why, darling?"

"She still talks about that Malfoy boy. I have a feeling they'll be in the same House."

"Oh, Albus, she's too young for him. Don't worry about her so much," Julia replied calmly. "What do you have against Slytherins, anyway?"

"I don't have anything against Slytherins!" Dumbledore sighed. "If I did, would I have married you?"

"No, I suppose not. But honestly, Albus, it's a harmless crush. You shouldn't worry yourself so." Dumbledore smiled as Julia kissed him softly. Maybe he was overreacting; his daughter was only eleven, after all.

Dru hated floo powder. Unfortunately, it was the most commonform of legal transportation available to eleven-year-olds traveling to Diagon Alley. Her parents and Minerva gave permission for her and Kari to explore the alley by themselves for a while. Minerva also told them to stay out of trouble, or she might think twice about allowing them to attend Hogwarts in the first place.

Dru sneezed loudly as she arrived in Diagon Alley with Kari a step behind, dusting off her robes.

"Ugh… I hate floo powder," Dru whined loudly. Kari rolled her eyes and stepped in front of her friend. "Where do you want to go first, Dru? I say we get the lighter things first, so we don't have to carry our books and cauldron everywhere."

"But if we get our cauldrons first, then we have something to put the rest of the stuff in," Dru argued with her hands on her not-quite-there hips.

"Or we could find some boys to carry all of our things for us," Kari replied sensibly as she saw a tall, black haired boy emerge into the alley. His mother and younger brother arrived a few seconds later.

"Sirius, I told you to wait!" she scolded in a high pitched, yet somehow cold, voice. The boy named Sirius rolled his eyes at her and walked into the nearest shop.

"Kar? Earth to Kari!" Dru smirked as she waved her hand in front of Kari's face.

"Sorry. So, where do you want to go first?" she replied after watching the boy and his family until they were out of sight.

"Were you staring at that boy? He wasn't that good-looking, if you ask me," Dru said.

"Well, I'm not asking you." Kari replied, stepping forward into the apothecary.

"I thought you said you didn't want to get cauldrons first," Dru said, smirking. Kari moved closer to the boy, who was trying desperately to stay away from his family by looking at the window display; his mother wandered into the backroom, without asking of course, to see the not-for-sale illegal cauldrons.

"Well, your idea made sense," Kari countered, hoping she would shut up. She glanced at Sirius, briefly catching his eye. He smiled at her as he picked up a cauldron.

"I would suggest getting a different cauldron. Gold alters the chemical formations of potions," Dru sneered at Sirius.

He frowned at her and said, "Thanks, but I wasn't really looking at cauldrons." He looked back at Kari, smiled again, then opened his mouth to speak.

Kari stared at him in disbelief. His eyes were blue as the ocean, and his smile was sad and playful at the same time, and his hair fell in his eyes in such a way… but before Sirius could say anything, they heard a muffled scream, as if it came from the inside of a metal cauldron.

"Help!" came Sirius's brother's echoing voice, with his hands out to make sure he didn't crash into anything; a large cauldron surrounding his head impaired his vision.

"Regulus, you weren't supposed to touch anything!" Sirius yelled as he started to pull at the cauldron on his brother's head.

"Come on, Kari!" Dru said, pulling on her arm, "We'll get our cauldrons later. I just remembered that we haven't even gotten our wands yet!"

Kari looked at Sirius one last time before leaving. He looked back at her at the same moment, a look of despair on his face. Dru and Kari heard a loud pop as they walked down the street.

"Why did you do that?" Kari yelled at Dru.

"I know just as well as you do that you weren't intending to use him to carry our cauldrons" she replied, grabbing Kari's robes and dragging her toward Ollivander's.

"I just wanted to talk to him…" Kari said, forlorn.

"Well, you'll just have to wait until September, then." Dru replied, walking into the wand shop. Mr. Ollivander was busy taking care of a young boy who had long black hair and pale skin.

"No, no, boy! That one is not for you at all!" Ollivander said to the boy (who was slightly stooped over) as a large shelf of wands fell to the floor. Ollivander fixed it quickly and handed the boy a different wand to try.

Kari and Dru looked around at the many shelves, waiting for their turns. When the boy had finally picked out the right wand, the two girls strode toward the counter. They saw the boy's face for the first time; he was incredibly pallid and had a large hooked nose on a face that had an expression of hopelessness on it.

"Hi!" Dru said brightly. "Starting Hogwarts too?" the boy nodded. "I'm Dru, and this is my best friend Kari."

"Drusilla? Your father is Dumbledore? 12 inches, oak, phoenix feather. One of my best wands." Mr. Ollivander mused. The boy looked around, wondering if he was supposed to leave or not. The decision was made for him when Dru grabbed his arm and steered him to a plain wooden chair to the left.

"I'm guessing you'll be in Slytherin, right? I mean, of course you won't know until the sorting, but some people are easy to read. Oh, what's your name?" Druasked quickly.

"Severus Snape," he replied stiffly, his gaze wandering to Kari, who was conversing with Mr. Ollivander about her wand. He paid virtually no attention to Dru's questions, which consisted of "what's your middle name", "can you talk to snakes", and "do you have any pets?", and watched Kari at the counter instead, who was testing out her first wand. A few minutes passed until Kari purchased an ebony wand that was 9 1/2 inches, inflexible, with a dragon heartstring core. She turned around, satisfied with her purchase,. She had to tap Dru on the shoulder, since she was deep in a one-sided conversation with Severus.

"Dru, please get your wand so we can get our other things," Kari said impatiently, taking the empty seat next to Severus.

"Oh, alright." Dru said, a little disheartened. She hadn't met anyone like Severus before, and was rather taken with his quiet personality.

She stepped up to Mr. Ollivander. "Right, let's try this one," he said, handing her a light brown wand about a foot long, "Maple, unicorn hair, 11 3/4 inches long. Very good for transfiguration."

Dru grimaced, but gave it a wave. A nearby plant burst into flames asshe giggled a little, "Sorry about that."

"Quite alright, my dear. That plant has taken more abuse than you would like to imagine," He sighed, dousing the flames. "Try this one… 9 inches, ash, unicorn hair." Dru gave it a wave, sending a bookcase crumbling to the floor.

A few wands later, she said, "This one." The second it was placed in her hand, it began emitting silver sparks.

"Ah, I should have known. You like potions, don't you? Willow, phoenix feather, 8 1/2 inches. Excellent for potions and alchemy."

"Brilliant!" Dru replied, handing Ollivander the money she owed. Ollivander asked her a few questions as Severus began to speak to Kari.

"Your friend likes to talk" he said, almost whispering in her ear.

"Yes, she does," Kari replied curtly, noting that the smile he was giving her looked more like a grimace, as if he were out of practice. Severus realized that Kari was avoiding his gaze, and attempted to bring up conversation; the topic he chose to discuss was the worst topic he could have chosen at that moment.

"Well, at least she's a pureblood," Kari's eyes narrowed. "Who are your parents? I trust they are pureblood as well? Distinguished faces such as yours can only come from pure blood."

"Excuse me, but my blood, my parents, and my face are none of your business," Kari replied coldly.

Severus gave her a slightly surprised look before masking himself with his frown once more. "I'll see you at school," he said to Dru before disappearing into the crowd outside the shop.

"Well, he seemed nice," Dru mused as she walked out of the shop, dragging a disgusted Kari behind her.

"I hope he chokes on a dungbomb, or something…" Karimuttered under her breath.

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" Dru asked, ignoring Kari's snide comment.

"Sure." Dru frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Some ice cream will be lovely." Kari replied, plastering a smile on her face.

"Good, because I don't want you to be sad on my birthday. That wouldn't be very nice. But then again, you can't…" She stopped short, causing Kari to bump into her.

"What is it?" Kari asked, rubbing her nose.

"It's… _him,_" Druanswered nervously as Lucius Malfoy strolled haughtily into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Kari, what do I do? Should I hide, or something? Or should I run up to him and tell him how I feel?" Dru rushed.

"Well, if I wanted to be like you, I would simply drag you off to continue our shopping, but that wouldn't be very nice, now, would it?" Kari replied smugly.

"Oh, come on… you didn't even know that guy. And you'll see him in September anyway!" Dru said desperately.

"Yes, and you will see Lucius in September as well. _And_ you've already met him a few times, so you've had much more time to get to know each other," Kari retorted, "but since it's your birthday, I won't complain… unless he starts talking about blood again…" she added when she noticed that Dru was about to burst into tears.

"Thank you!" she said, hugging Kari. "You are the best friend in the whole world!"

"Yes, I know. I'm sure you'll make it up to me someday," Kari said, rolling her eyes while pushing Dru toward the door.

"I'll have two scoops of chocolate ice cream," she heard Lucius say.

"Hi!" Dru chirped. Lucius cringed as he turned around.

"Oh, it's you!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were someone else. How has your summer been?" he added kindly.

"Well, a bit boring really. Kari has been staying with me for about a week now," Dru motioned to Kari.

"Sounds more fun than mine. My mother has been bothering me the whole time over trifling things. Why are you two in Diagon Alley so early in the summer?" Lucius replied with a dignified air.

"Actually, we met a lovely boy named Severus Snape, and Kari met this weirdo named Sirius something. They're both in our year, so I suppose we're not the only ones. It's also my birthday, so I get to do some extra shopping," Drurambled.

"Sirius?" he questioned, taking a small bite of his ice cream. "As in Sirius Black?"

"Do you know him?" Kari said fervently. Lucius turned to her and replied coolly, "Not personally, but he is one of the last remaining purebloods of our generation." Kari bit her tongue, for Dru's sake.

"He would probably be a valuable person to have around when you go to school," Lucius directed to Dru, ignoring Kari's glare. Dru smiled nervously, doggedly refraining from looking at her. Instead, she ordered a cone of mint chocolate chip for Kari, and vanilla with hot fudge for herself. As she pulled out her small money purse, Lucius put his hand on Dru's arm.

"Please. Allow me," he said, giving his own money to the bubbly woman behind the counter. He smiled at her, then left the shop.

"He touched my arm…" Dru said dreamily as she and Kari went to a nearby table and sat down. Dru at her ice cream so quickly that she had three of those terrible brain freezes; it was during the first of these fits of pain when Kari threw the ice cream cone Lucius had bought her into the garbage disposal, when Dru wasn't able to see.

"What should we do now, oh fearless leader?" Kari sighed.

Dru narrowed her eyes but couldn't help smiling. She shrugged her shoulders. "Let's get the rest of our school stuff," Dru paused, "I almost forgot, I still have to choose a gift for my parents to get for me." Kari sighed once more, nodding. The two girls walked up and down Diagon Alley a few more times, picking up school supplies and a few other trinkets (like dungbombs).

Their last stop for school supplies brought them to Madame Malkin's Robe Shop. Dru volunteered to go first. Much to her surprise, Lucius was already standing on a stool being measured.

"We meet again," he said softly, smirking at her in the mirror. Dru blushed, smiling innocently back at him. She hadn't been alone in a room with the Malfoy in almost five years. She stepped on her own stool and said, "Do you mind if I ask why you're getting measured? I mean," she said quickly, as he elegantly raised an eyebrow in her direction, "you're in sixth year, you should have plenty of robes… I'm sorry, this isn't coming out right at all."

"That's quite alright. I've been sent here by my mother, who is convinced that I've grown half an inch over the summer, and she insisted I get re-measured for a new set of robes," Lucius said, chuckling.

"Oh, I see" Dru replied nervously, at a loss of ideas for what to say to him next. Instead of forming a normal sentence, she said, 'So I go Hogwarts year you?" Lucius stared at her politely. "I mean… so… I'll be going to Hogwarts this year with you…" Dru was quickly losing her composure.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lucius… I just haven't seen you in so long. I… get a little nervous," she said, shaking slightly. Madame Malkin began to measure Dru hurriedly, not wanting to intrude.

"What's quite alright, Drusilla. I do tend to have that effect on young ladies like yourself." Lucius replied through a smirk. Dru was flattered that he called her a young lady, but wasn't sure how she felt about how he affected so many other girls.

She cleared her throat and looked around, hoping Kari would say something. Kari happened to be trying to suppress her laughter quietly in a dressing room, out of sight.

Dru's eyes fell on a set of dress robes in the corner, which successfully distracted her from making more of an idiot out of herself in front of Lucius. They were black with silver trim; the sleeves slipped off the shoulders of the mannequin and billowed out at the ends. Lucius watched her curiously as she stepped off the stool toward the robes. She stumbled as she walked and tripped over her own feet. Lucius stepped off the stool in one graceful movement, reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back up before she hit the floor.

"Thank you," Dru whispered, glancing up at his smirking face. And at that precise moment, when Lucius, then sixteen years old, was holding the eleven-year-old Drusilla by the waist, Dumbledore strolled into the shop. Seeing them there, he immediately lost his nonchalant look, as it was replaced by frightening emotions Dru was not inclined to think about. Kari stopped laughing as she saw the scene from the dressing room she was in. Without a word, Dumbledore strode over to his daughter at unbelievable speed. Lucius quickly removed himself from Dru, who then tumbled to the ground. Dumbledore picked up his daughter, shot a look of disgust at Lucius, and left the shop. Kari gave Lucius a fervent look as she followed behind. For the first time, she saw Lucius without a smirk on his face. He shrugged his shoulders at her and regained his haughty demeanor as he caught her eye.

Outside the shop, Dumbledore was quietly yelling at Dru in the scariest way possible. McGonagall quickly ran forward to Kari and ushered her back into the robe shop. Julia stood next to Dumbledore with her arms folded. No one ever knew what Dumbledore said to Dru on that day besides Dru and Julia, but from that day on Dru didn't say one word about Lucius in front of her father for a long time. Eventually, Dumbledore disapparated with a cold look on his face. Dru stood crying silent tears next to her mother with a bundle of school supplies in her arms. Madame Malkin brought out her school robes for her when they were ready and handed them to Julia. Kari came out a few minutes later with her set. As the four of them walked down the street, Julia spoke to her daughter kindly, but firmly. "Drusilla, I trust your judgement. However, I do not want you to think twice about that encounter. Young boys have motives that I do not wish to discuss with you, and your father knows that just as well as I do. We're just worried about you, that's all. I will not speak of this again, but please do not get yourself involved in anything with him. You are far too young." And that was the last Julia said on the subject for the rest of the summer.

McGonagall said nothing when they returned to the Dumbledores' house, and all Kari could do was pat her friend on the back for comfort. Dumbledore refused to look at his daughter all day long. Julia, however, chatted with her daughter playfully. After dinner, when everyone else had left the table, she handed her daughter a neatly wrapped box. Dru smiled at her mother thankfully and unwrapped the box slowly. Inside it was a silver chain that felt like liquid metal, and a small, silver heart attached to it. Dru thanked her mother and hugged her as Julia put the necklace on for her. Dumbledore stood silently at the door, watching the scene happily.

An owl tapped on the window. He rushed over to let it inside, and it flew toward Dru with a large package attached to its leg.

"There's no name," Dru said in a half ecstatic, half frightened tone.

Dumbledore sat down to watch Dru open the package as the owl silently flew out of the window and into the night sky. Inside it were the dress robes she had seen on the mannequin in the robe shop. The note attached to it said "Happy Birthday". Dru smiled happily as she left the room to try on her new dress robes. Julia smiled at Dumbledore, and he gave her a tired smile back.

"At least we didn't have to pay for them," Julia said to her husband. Dumbledore smiled back at her in response and sat down for a strong cup of tea. Having a daughter was much more work than he had thought it would be.

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer on last chapter, so here it is:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Kari belongs me. Julia and Drusilla and Mab belong to Feanturien.


End file.
